


rey's accidental thanksgiving invitation to the solo's

by filmingloves



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Amused Luke, BAMF Leia Organa, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Boss/Employee Relationship, DEVOTED IN LOVE ADORABLE REYLO, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Happily Ever After, I just want them to be happy, Jealous Rey (Star Wars), Jewish Character, Jewish Identity, Light Angst, M/M, Mommy Issues, Orphan Rey (Star Wars), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Requited Love, Texting, Thanksgiving Dinner, and i want to tell yall the REAL story of how their relationship started, ben is embarassed of his parents, bonding w han and rey, but is she really, except rey and ben already know each other technically, han and leia are adorable, if the new star wars films aren't this i don't want them, my sweet babies, reylo as that cute thanksgiving story, shy nervous reylo, sweet old lady leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmingloves/pseuds/filmingloves
Summary: Through accidental wrong numbers, Rey is invited to the Solo's for Thanksgiving dinner. She accepts, hesitantly, eventually deciding that some time away from her boss Kylo Ren is probably good for her.Little does she know...
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Han Solo, Han Solo & Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 139





	1. commence

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://twitter.com/Jamalhinton12/status/798646484438687744?s=20.

unknown-number: Baby, we want you to be there Friday for Thanksgiving dinner. Dad promises he’s sorry for what happened last time. I’m making your favorite, pumpkin pie. Haim sheli, we would be so happy if you were there. 🥳 🥳

unknown-number: This is not me asking for a favor, Ben, you are obligated to be here.

Rey sighs inwardly. Just another cruel reminder that she’ll never get to experience something like this. Don’t get her wrong, she loves Finn and Poe, but there is the fact that she is always third-wheeling in this flat with two gay men. Not very family like. 

But she loves them anyways. Even if it’s awkward if they’re in the middle of _something_ (which has happened a few traumatizing times), it is much better than being bullied by her boss Kylo Ren as his miserable secretary.

rey: sorry wrong number

unknown-number: ... (typing)

unknown-number: Benny, this was funny the first time. Now not so much. Mommy knows all your tricks. 😡 😡

Mom... Mommy? Her heart skips a traitorous beat. Could it be? Maybe.... maybe Benny was a code name for—?

rey: mom? can i see a photo

unknown-number: Silly goose! Fine.

unknown-number: 

  
  


Her spirit sinks. What an idiot she is. This poor, sweet old lady.

rey: sorry... but i’m not your son, i’m someone else

There’s an almost instant reply and she freezes when she sees what it says.

unknown-number: Oh! I thought this was Benny. But we still have plenty to share, those turkey legs and kugels aren’t going to eat themselves, haha! What is your name and where do you live, dear? - Leia ❤️

She pauses to deliberate, pathetic giddiness filling her system at the thought of an actual family to spend Thanksgiving with. 

It’s everything. 

Oh, God, is she really doing this?

For all she knows this could be some psychopath or pretending to be a sweet old lady... but for some reason, her instincts tell her otherwise.

rey: oh... i... well. my name is rey, and i live in new york with my roommates, Finn and Poe :-) i work at an IT firm, but do mechanic car repair part time, if you ever need a fixup 

unknown-number: Rey! What a beautiful name 😍 ❤️ and just as beautiful a coincidence! My son works in IT as well! You have to come, dear. Benny will be delighted to have a new friend. Our address is 172 Madison Avenue. - Leia ❤️

She has to check if she’s reading it right.

What the fuck? Which billionaire family has she stumbled upon to be going to thanksgiving dinner in Manhattan’s Upper East Side?

rey: i couldn’t intrude ma’am

rey: (typing)

unknown-number: Nonsense! You will be there, darling, it will be delicious, trust me. - Leia ❤️

Oh God. 

She hates hurting old people’s feelings.

And, well.... it couldn’t hurt. She grimaces. Could it?

Taking a deep breath and shaking her head as she does so, she types in a reply.

rey: then i would be honored:) thank you for the kind invitation ma’am

There is no response for a few minutes, and Rey bites her lip. Did she just imagine all this? Or will she for the first time not have to intrude on Finn and Poe on a holiday? 

But then, finally—

unknown-number: I can’t wait to meet you, Rey! Be there at 5:00 🥰 ❤️ - Leia ❤️

.

“Fucking hell,” Ben says, raising a finger as his mother opens her mouth to reprimand him. He takes out a twenty dollar bill and puts it in the swear jar. “I think this should be enough for the amount I’ll be owing you by the end of today.”

“Benny,” She says sternly.

“You’re serious? You really just invited some random man named Ray over here, for Thanksgiving dinner?”

“Oh, calm down, Ben. Just think, dear, maybe this could be that person you’ve been looking for! And if you two do hit it off—“

“For the last time, I am not gay, Mom,” He sighs. He kinda wishes he was, if it would get her off his back. Then again, that was just proven to be completely incorrect— she will always be on his back no matter who he likes. 

(Well, he likes his secretary. She’s special. And witty, and brave. He loves that about her.)

Leia raises an eyebrow at his tone. “Could’ve fooled me,” She sniffs.

“Ain’t nothing wrong with that, son,” Han chimes in from the kitchen. “Maybe this Ray is a real catch. Maybe he’s even something like me... “ He trails off at this look Ben gives him, just as the doorbell rings.

Leia jumps in excitement. “Oh, he’s here!” She jogs to the door. “Take that look off your face, Ben, it’s giving me hives.”

.

This place is old money.

It’s the first thought that enters her head when she lays eyes on the five floor penthouse. Rey nervously brushes at the imaginary lint on her skirt, as she takes the elevator to the top floor, Finn’s turkey gumbo in a saran wrapped plastic bowl in her hands.

She has her best yellow dress on, and even stole some makeup from Poe’s cupboard so she doesn’t embarrass herself in front of these rich people.

The way to their home from the elevator isn’t far, and she reaches just in time, ringing the doorbell, her hands trembling in anticipation.

There are quick footsteps, and the beautiful lady from the photo opens the door.

“Rey—! Oh, dear,” She looks shocked for a second, then her expression changes to a slow, mischievous smile. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Come in, darling.”

Rey smiles a little shyly, and enters. 

Then she sees who’s waiting at the table in the living room, and a horrified scream rings out in her head.

No, wait.

That scream might’ve been out loud.

“Ren?”

“Rey?”

The room erupts into chaos.

“You told me this was a man,” her boss— or rather, Ben, hisses to Leia.

An elderly, good looking man strides out of the huge kitchen, raising an amused eyebrow when he sees who’s joined them. “Luke,” He yells. “Get in here, it’s getting good.”

Kylo Ren. Ben Solo. This is her boss’ home.

“But— but— “ She sputters. “How—?”

Leia is multitasking, shooing a grinning Luke away and pacifying Ben in low, hushed tones.

He turns to look back at her, horrified, and she feels that familiar little stab of hurt whenever he looks at her like that. She knows he doesn’t like her, but does he have to make it that obvious?

“I’m sorry,” She says, quietly. “I’ll leave now.”

“Don’t you dare, Rey,” Leia frowns. “I think it’s just delightful that you know Benny’s already. Right, Ben?” She asks him, looking a little scary.

There is a tense silence where Rey seriously considers going back home and forgetting this all happened.

Then Ben Solo just scowls and stomps to the dining table, taking the seat farthest from her.

She sighs in an emotion of what she can’t tell is relief or frustration, and follows him, sitting down. 

This is going to be… interesting.

.

Surprisingly, the dinner goes well. 

Leia asks her lots of questions about how Ben is as a boss, and she tries to be as honest as possible, trying not to let out a vindictive giggle at his sullen expression every time she says the word ‘quiet’ or ‘cold’. Luke, Ben’s uncle, introduces himself, then picks up a newspaper and sits himself down at the edge of the table. She has the most fun, however, with Han, Ben’s father. He quizzes her throughout the meal on her mechanic repair knowledge, and is rewarded with a genuine look of approval as she passes with flying colors. 

So, yeah. Maybe it’s going better than she expected.

It’s when she’s going to leave, though, after she physically pries herself away from this amazing discussion she’s having with Han about piping and bolts, that the worst happens. 

“Benny, walk Rey back to her car,” Leia demands. He in turn stares at her in disbelief.

He lets out a long suffering sigh, walking down to the elevator. 

He doesn’t even stop to look around at her.

She follows him in furious silence, suddenly angered by his stuck up attitude. 

Rey’s had enough.

Ren—Kylo—Ben— _whatever_ —is the most spoiled and ungrateful brat she has ever met. He has a mother, father and uncle who love him, who make Thanksgiving dinners for him, and this is how he thanks them? 

She tells him so, and his expression darkens.

“You think I’m spoiled?” He says, suddenly looking more dangerous than sullen.

_Stand your ground, Rey._

“Yes,” She says, glaring stonily back.

Ben’s eyes narrow. The air is tense with something, _something_ palpable.

“You think I’m ungrateful?”

_He—he looks—_ why _does he look like that? Like he’s going to—?_

_“Yes.”_

He places his thumb on the elevator button when it opens, closing it decisively. Then he turns to her, gently pushing her up against the wall.

She tenses up, looking a bit like a scared little gremlin, but manages to stand her ground, glaring. He stares right back at her for a few seconds, but then his eyes lower and he seems to get a little distracted by her shoulders. He scans their soft curves and Rey feels a little embarrassed at how thin they probably are, and, well, no— she has nothing to be embarrassed about out. 

She can practically hear his soft gasp when she shifts, and the straps on her shoulder blades traitorously go a little down. 

He makes a low sound in his throat. “Never thought I’d get to see these.” 

She shivers and his lips quirk at that. What the fuck is happening. Her heart is pounding so loudly in her chest she’s surprised he can’t hear it.

His fingers dart to them, and he grazes his thumb firmly over her left shoulder, his eyes dazed and darkening. “Freckled,” He says, in the same aching, low tone. “All over. Just like _I knew they’d be_.”

She shivers, again—except this time, all over, and he murmurs soothingly in response. “Shh, shh, sweetheart. It’s alright. I’m just going to… going to…”

Rey finally finds her voice. “Ben… Ben, what are you doing?”

He doesn’t answer her. His eyes burn holes into her collarbones, and surprisingly she finds she doesn’t mind it. 

She. . . she _likes_ it.

She opens her mouth to say something but at this he seems to finally come to his senses, breaking out from the dreamlike trance he was in.

He looks mortified. “Sorry. Fuck. _Fuck._ Sorry, I—It’s just, I never thought I’d ever get to see them—not the freckles, the _shoulders—_ oh, _fuck—_ “

Rey kisses his cheek. 

She doesn’t know why she does it, and in her head alarms are blaring because right at that moment he decides to turn his head and her lips meet his, and, well, she feels sort of outside of her body because of what she’s just done. 

But it's everything.

And she can’t bring herself to regret it.

Meanwhile, Ben looks as if he’s gone into a state of shock. 

So she waits a few moments for a reaction—but he just stands there, slack-jawed and wide eyed.

And Rey realizes she has just kissed her boss.

She takes a deep breath and turns, then does the only thing she can still remember in the moment— run.

.

Rey doesn’t cry to sleep that night when she realizes just how much she’d wanted him to kiss her back.


	2. fini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama ensues later at work. ;)

Work the next morning is a silent, subdued affair. 

She starts to pack her things off of her desk in the tiny room next to Solo’s, collecting all the items she has scavenged so far—most of which is, embarrassingly, stuff Ben’s told her to throw out, like... a pen that is still half working. An unfinished letter of his, of which she likes to admire the fancy, elegant handwriting every now and then. A ring—and this has always made her burn—a ring clearly for proposing… she eyes it, now, suddenly even angrier at it than usual. 

Rey doesn’t know why. All she knows is that one look of that ring on someone else’s finger and she might explode with fury. 

She growls in frustration, unable to understand her feelings. She punctuates her upset by stuffing the ring in with more force than is needed into a duffel bag, trying to make a quiet leave and hoping that Solo hasn’t come in yet.

She’s gonna miss it, no doubt. 

Not because of him. Of course not. Not at _all_. But because she was actually pretty good at her job. Although keeping a smile throughout her new boss’ condescension and lack of human feelings was hard, as was handling Kylo Ren’s infamous temper tantrums, Rey still was the first secretary he’d kept for more than a week. She liked the look on his face each time she impressed him. He looked at her like—like he couldn’t believe she was _real_. She _liked_ it, so much, because—oh, _God._ She needs to get a move on. 

Rey is packing the last few files into a folder when she can sense something is not right. She starts to slowly turn around—

“Rey.”

Oh, no.

It’s Solo. It’s Solo, and he looks… well, she can’t quite decipher the exact expression on his face, but it’s not good, that’s for sure. 

“What are you doing.” It’s not a question. He says it tightly, coldly.

“Ah.” Rey says, in a small voice. She squeezes the bag closer to her heart. “I sent a letter to corporate yesterday detailing my resignation, Mr. Ren. I’ve just finished packing, and will be out of your way before you know it.”

“That’s not what I—what are you—?”

It’s too late. She explodes. “How _could_ you behave like that to me in front of your parents? I was so embarrassed, and Leia was so nice about the whole thing. But you— _you_ were rude, and childish, and—”

“Excuse me? _You_ were the one who ran away after you—after—” Ben is unable to finish the sentence, his ears reddening as he glares at the floor. When he finally has the courage to look up, he immediately backs several steps onto the door at her expression.

“Don’t you ever mention that to me ever again, you absolute—you—how could you—” It’s Rey’s turn to turn red. 

“You can’t… ” She stops herself, takes a deep, calming breath. “That incident was on accident, Mr. Ren—”

“Don’t call me that.”

“I will call you whatever I please, because you, Mr. Ren, _you_ —are not my boss anymore. You are out of line.”

His eyes darken and he moves a little closer. “Fucking hell. Rey, you invite yourself over to my parent’s house—hell on earth—on the worst day of the year for me, _looking like that._ Fucking—and the shoulders—the goddamned _freckles. Fuck._ Tell me who’s out of line one more time, baby.”

She swallows at the endearment. 

She knows he doesn’t mean it.

“Well. I guess that’ll be all, then, Mr. Ren,” Rey grits, zipping up the duffel bag, and doing her best to inch around his large, intimidating figure, which is now blocking the door. He doesn’t say a word or try to stop her in any way, only watching her with those dark eyes, pupils blown wide. 

She easily shoves past him, almost to the door—where she is going to sprint out, sob furiously in the parking lot for a few minutes, then go all the way home—

“Give me back the ring, Rey.”

Her head flips around. “What?”

“Don’t pretend. You know. Don’t act like you don’t, because I’ve seen you with it. Just like I’ve seen you with those pens and the letters.”

She swallows. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Rey.”

“I swear. I don’t want your stupid ring. The girl can have it, whoever she is.” Her little fingers clench into fists.

“How did you know it was for a girl?”

She blanches. Fuck. “I—I didn’t—”

“Give me the ring, Rey.”

“I really don’t understand. I really don’t.”

There is a tense silence.

Then he scoffs and immediately draws her into his arms. 

She’s so surprised, she lets him.

“It was part of the plan,” He mumbles into her hair, pressing a kiss there, like he knows he shouldn’t, but can’t help himself.. 

Now she is really confused. Delighted, but confused. She nuzzles in a little closer and he growls, that stupid, beautiful pout still on his face.

“The plan—well, I wanted you from the first moment I saw you. You were incredible. The way you could finish those mundane tasks in half the time it took all the hundreds of idiots before you. How you always looked so tough, but so—so, _so_ fucking warm and beautiful. You—oh, _fuck_. You were made for me. I knew it, I _knew_ it. And the _freckles_ …” 

He clears his throat. “But that is not what I—that’s not the point. The point was I’m in love with you. I’m in love with you, and my mother knows it. She must’ve accidentally contacted you first, and later realized she stumbled upon jackpot. So she led me to believe it was a man she was inviting over, and not, well, not you. I… I had my own ten step plan, and it was supposed to end with the ring, but then you took it, and I—”

“Ben.” She kisses him, soft and slow, and he starts to cry. 

She smiles, pressing her lips to the tears.

“For me?” Rey asks again, in between kissing and nipping at his flaming ears, because she wants to hear it. She wants him to _say_ it. She pulls the ring out of her pocket and closes her small fist around it tightly. She grins with her teeth. “It’s mine. _You’re_ mine.”

He looks dazed, this large, mountain man of hers. _“_ Yes,darling. All yours.”

Ben carries her back to her desk and sits back down on it, as she scrambles to crawl into his lap, the ring on her finger, and the duffel bag all but forgotten.

She spells the word happy on his lips.

.

_2 years later:_

  
leia: Rey, we want you and Benny to be there Tuesday for Thanksgiving dinner. Han— _and_ Luke—both promise they’re sorry for what happened last time. I’m making both of your favorites, pumpkin pie and Challah stuffing. Bring the little ones, too.

leia: Those tiny dark haired devils need to meet their grandmother.


End file.
